The Chocolate Service
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Rated M for sexual themes and mild nudity. The Tsukamoto sisters will experience something in a form of chocolate... as themselves. Tenma plans on her form, for a certain curry-loving boy, but what about Yakumo? Any plans for the shy little sister, as she's being delivered in her chocolate covered shell? HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


_**The Chocolate Service**_

_**WARNING: **__May contain traces of love and lust. Chocolate's the main ingredient for Valentine's Day. Enjoy, SchoolRum fans._

_

* * *

_

Yakumo was busy completing some boxes of chocolates for some of her friends, namely her male friends. Valentine's Day is coming up and she wanted to present some chocolate to the boys she know.

"There," she said, "One for Harima, one for Hanai, one for Asou, and one for Karasuma."

She also had one for Tenma, just to give to Karasuma.

"Sis will be excited that I am making chocolate for her," she said, "I haven't seen her since yesterday, since she had to go somewhere. I wonder where she went."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Yakumo rushed to the door and answered it. When she opened it, there was a giant red box, wrapped in ribbons. She pulled it inside the front door and easily placed it by the doorway. She found a small card that said:

"_Happy Valentine's Day… why bother having small chocolate pieces, when you can have a giant chocolate loved one? I hope she's sweet enough for you to be your girlfriend. From, Budabura Chocolates Inc. (WARNING: May contain traces of nuts; please be careful, when consuming and breaking your chocolate date)"_

"Loved one?" She thought, "You don't think?"

She opened the box and saw a life-sized person, made of chocolate. And what's shocking is that the chocolate girl looked just like Tenma Tsukamoto, her sister, which is shaped like her, in her school uniform.

_What? You thought it was supposed to be nude? You're crazy!_

"A chocolate sister?" She thought, as she looked at Tenma's hard eyes.

She then gasped, "Oh, no! Tenma!"

She cradled her stiff body, which is stiff as a board, and hard as chocolate, and started to hug her.

"Sis! No… I know you wanted to impress Karasuma, but you didn't have to kill yourself."

She then had a glazed look in her eyes, as she sniffed the chocolate. She felt a very arousing sensation.

"It smells good," she thought, "I wonder… if I could… take a lick…"

She went to Tenma's face and licked her left cheek. She tasted the chocolate in her mouth and was very relieved.

"Mmm… she tasted good," she said, "Even though she's a chocolate girl, she's very tasty."

She then thought, as she held Tenma's chocolate pigtail, "Tenma… I'm sorry."

She broke off her pigtail and put it in her mouth. She felt a bit sad, knowing that she is eating her sister… except...

"It was the best sister I ever had," Yakumo thought.

But then, there was a patch of hair, were the pigtail was located. It started to twitch around. Yakumo was surprised, know that Tenma's alive… except she didn't know. Until…

"I wonder… is she inside?" She said, as she carried her away to her bedroom.

She went to Tenma's room and started to break off her face. As she removed the chocolate face of her sister, it revealed Tenma's real face, with her eyes closed and her mouth holding a mouthpiece to breathe in.

"Sis?" Yakumo thought, as she broke off her entire chocolate shell in her head and upper body.

Tenma was sleeping, with her hair, done up in a bun, and with her pigtails, too. She was wearing a red and white swirled tube top bra. Yakumo tried to wake her up, but she couldn't wake up. However, she suddenly felt very flushed in her face. She started to get close to her face. She removed the mouthpiece and went close to her lips. She gave her sister a kiss. She continued to lip lock her, while blushing in red. She stroked her bare back, as she was kissed and licked her lips, since it was like chocolate. She grabbed a piece of chocolate and placed it in her mouth, trying to wake her up. Unfortunately, the chocolate was in _her _mouth. She placed her lips onto Tenma's and pushed the piece of chocolate in her mouth. Both of the sisters' lips touched each other. Tenma was still out, while Yakumo continued to make out with her sister. Yakumo took off her sweater and grabbed her sister up. She placed her arms over her shoulders and waist, imagining that Tenma was making out with her. She continued to press her lips and breasts onto her sister, as she felt very dizzy. After Yakumo held Tenma tightly, she dropped down onto her sister, passing out. Tenma was left on the bed, with her lower half of her body, still covered in a chocolate shell. They both were sleeping, while Yakumo's face was covered in chocolate.

**XXXXXX**

Three hours later, Tenma woke up. She then looked around and saw her room.

"What? This isn't Karasuma's house," she thought, "And why am I all messy?"

She felt her mouth, which was covered in bits of her own shell.

"Oh… someone kissed me…" she whispered, "I wonder who?"

She looked down and saw Yakumo, sleeping with just her bra and sweatpants on. Tenma then started to quiver in fright.

"Yakumo?" She cried.

She then spiraled down in her own self-pity:

"_**AHH! THEY GOT THE WRONG ADDRESS!"**_

Yakumo woke up to find Tenma awake. She got up and was frightened.

"OH! Sis, I, uh, I wasn't trying to… uhm, well…" She blushed, "This is so… awkward…"

Tenma replied, "Yakumo! Did you tried to have my body for fun? Because if it is…"

Yakumo shook her head and cried, "I thought you were dead! By dead, I mean that you were turned to chocolate."

Tenma giggled, as she let her hair down, "Oh, so _that's _what this is about."

**XXXXXX**

At the table, Tenma, dressed in her casual attire, and free from her chocolate shell, explained the whole story:

"_There this new place, where you can make your own chocolate candy, in the shape of a human being. Budabura Companies is a wonderful place, where you make your own chocolate person. You start by choosing your love interest, and then you get coated in a chocolate shell. Then you get molded into a shape of yourself. And then, you get delivered to your love interest. And then, you fall in love with your own choco-date! The fun part is you eat the chocolate off your date."_

"Yeah, but, sis," Yakumo asked, "You were delivered to me, by mistake. Was this for Karasuma?"

"Yes… but the stupid jerks got the delivery wrong!" Tenma groaned, "I _was _gonna be delivered for my Karasuma, just so he can see a chocolate girlfriend."

Yakumo then retorted, "Then, why did I just kiss you, all of a sudden?"

Tenma giggled, "Oh, that's the magic of Budabura's recipe. If you tasted the right amount of chocolate from your loved one, you'll suddenly feel very romantic. Think of it as those-."

_I'm omitting what she's saying, since it's almost like Spanish Fly. (Apologies!)_

Yakumo then asked, "Then why go through the trouble?"

Tenma said nothing. She started to whimper.

"Oh, I see," Yakumo stated, "It's for Valentine's Day. And you were brought _here_, instead of his house."

"I'm sorry, Sis, but you know that it was all a misunderstanding."

"No, it's not. I'd say it was very refreshing and calm. Only… don't tell anybody."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Yakumo blushed red, as Tenma demanded, "Hey, how about you come with me to Budabura's? I wanted to come back right away, just to demand a newer chocolate."

She replied in a gasp, "OH! You… you must be joking…"

"I'm not! Stupid jerks didn't get the right address!"

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing! Maybe, if the price is right, they could make you _Yakumo Fudge_."

"Sis! Are you crazy? I cannot become a human trapped in a chocolate shell! You're nuts, and I don't mean it in a candy way!"

"What about Harima?"

Yakumo gasped, as Tenma snickered, "Ooh… he'll SOOO love a doll made of chocolate."

"Uh, wait… how come they coated you in chocolate? Isn't it supposed to be a person made _entirely _of it?"

"That's the _special_ part! There's always a surprise in Budabura's!"

Yakumo stunned, as Tenma giggled, "It was an ad I read in the newspapers."

Yakumo glared, "Tenma…"

"It was supposed to a slogan?"

"…"

"I made it up…" Tenma pouted, "It just opened three weeks ago."

"You _still _didn't answer me."

"Oh, right. Once you eat the chocolate off the shell, your girl is revealed. Of course, you'll be out cold for a while, since you cannot breathe. Luckily, this little thing here will see to it you get some oxygen in you."

"Why so small?"

"Because, it fits in your mouth. Anyways, you get this, plus some killer candy cane underwear, and get yourself choco-fied for only 500 Yen."

Yakumo was amazed, but was rather startled by this price at a very bizarre mannerism. Tenma then pulled her up and said that she'll be happy to be in chocolate.

"Uh, Sis, what would happen if you'd try to use like a crowbar or a hammer on you? The force of those tools could injure you."

Tenma smiled, "Cool it… the chocolate can only break apart by hand. For some reason, this stuff cannot be smashed by a sledgehammer, axe, ice pick, or even a blow torch. I'll never get what the secret ingredient is… but the 2nd secret is love… and sweetness."

Yakumo then asked, "Is that even right?"

Tenma sighed, "You don't even trust me, do you?"

"No, I do… but… it sounds so awfully hurtful to us women."

"Oh, don't be a stick in the mud. Besides, once you get in, you cannot escape, until you become free by your love. Also, _this _chocolate is good for the skin."

She stroked her arms and said, "I feel very silky. Imagine Karasuma to hold me, touch me, and kiss me, with this fine soft skin.

Yakumo was convinced, "Okay. I'll do it."

Tenma cried, "YAY!"

**XXXXXX**

The following hour, the sisters arrived at the Budabura Inc. building. They stepped inside and were greeted by a man in a brown suit and pink carnation. He had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Good evening, ladies. Welcome to Budabura's," he greeted.

He saw Tenma and said, "Ah, Miss Tsukamoto, good to see you again. Did your delivery make progress?"

"No," Tenma snuffed, "You got me to the wrong house!"

"Oh, dreadfully sorry, but we didn't mean to go through that mistake. I know, we'll see what went wrong and take you to the right address, free of charge."

"Thanks! I love to try again! Same treatment, sir!"

He turned to Yakumo and asked her, "Oh, you are very beautiful. What's your name?"

Yakumo's thoughts: _"Ooh… she looks nice. I wonder if she'll be treated with the same treatment."_

Tenma introduced her, "Oh, this is my little sister, Yakumo."

Yakumo bowed, "Hello… I'm Yakumo Tsukamoto."

"Oh, Yakumo," he declared, "We have heard about you."

"You do?"

"Yes… perhaps we could work something out."

He turned to Tenma and said, "Miss Tsukamoto, you're treatment is ready in Room #8."

Tenma stepped into a dark room and was about to be coated. Yakumo sat down and decided to wait for her sister. The man in the brown suit, however, had _other _plans for her.

"Miss Yakumo," he asked, "May I insist on taking you to a room to coat you in chocolate?"

Yakumo blushed and cried, "Uh, no… are you trying to-?"

"Yes," he responded, "I'm delivering you to a certain date."

"What?"

"I have a mandatory request from a girl you know. She, however, chose to remain anonymous."

"Oh? Oh… uh… okay. I see Tenma is in Room 8. Where should I go to?"

"Room #5. Please follow me."

He followed Yakumo to the doors. The creation of a chocolate girl is about to be shown.

**XXXXXX**

Yakumo was sitting in a chair, looking at the catalog of different chocolates, in different shades and flavors. She then decided on a normal chocolate flavor: dark.

"So, you've chosen dark chocolate, right?" The man asked, "How daring. Not many people would choose dark; but that's mostly for turkey."

Yakumo then inquired, "Thank you. I was wondering if this service session is long."

"It is," he said, "But we must go through many procedures to make the chocolate girl."

"Don't I get to choose who I love?"

"It's already taken care of. She'd completed her order for her friend."

"Okay, then…"

He then asked, "So, the first thing we must do is decide the design. Which would you choose to wear, as a chocolate girl? Or if you're confused, what would you own image in solid chocolate look like?"

Yakumo responded, "I'll have what Sis wore. I like the school uniform."

"Okay. Now, all you need is to become a chocolate girl. Please remove your clothes and change into these."

He presented a small mouthpiece and a red and white-swirled bra and panties. Yakumo went to a small changing booth, located right behind her.

One hour later, she appeared with her underwear on, while holding her mouthpiece. She was then ordered to lie down on a small table. She laid down straight and placed her mouthpiece in. He began to approach Yakumo and put her to sleep with some light music.

"Now don't you worry one bit, madam," she whispered, "It'll all be over. Once you are out like a light, you shall be dipped in chocolate, and served to your date."

Her eyes began to slowly drop.

"This… music… it feels like I'm… I'm… I… am… sleepy… What's… going… … … … on… … Zzz…"

Yakumo's eyes were shut completely and she was out cold. He carried her away to a pedestal and placed her in position, standing straight up, without slouching. He then held up a walkie-talkie and called to the supervisors.

"Creation ready; room five, routine 1-6-7-9er," he announced.

"_One-six-seven-niner, commencing…"_

The pedestal began to roll off, as Yakumo was taken into a giant room, with vats of melted chocolate, all around the room.

"_Begin submerging in chocolate; dark flavor…"_

The pedestal went over a vat of dark chocolate and slowly dipped inside. Yakumo was completely submerged inside the chocolate and was left there, just to consume as much thick chocolate, as possible. Ten minutes later, the chocolate rose up and dipped back down. It did it again, every ten minutes, every five times. After the fifth dip, the chocolate pedestal was a complete giant round mound of chocolate. The mound went to a small compressor and began to light up. The doors closed, as the chocolate began to outline Yakumo's shape and body.

"_Begin sculpting process…"_

Inside, lasers were shot onto the mound, lightly chipping and sculpting onto Yakumo. After three hours of molding, the mound was made into a life-size, and _exact_, shape of Yakumo, except with her school uniform on. The chocolate Yakumo was placed in a huge freezer and was left there, to make the chocolate hard.

"_Freezing process commencing…"_

After five hours, the chocolate Yakumo was removed from the freezer and was placed inside a large red box, wrapped in red and pink paper. The box was closed, with the pink and white ribbons, wrapping around it.

"_Creation complete!"_

As Yakumo was being delivered, the foreman addressed to the driver, "Have this sent to this address."

"You got it, boss," the driver said, as she carried Yakumo to his truck.

The foreman also got a Tenma chocolate, which will be sent to Karasuma.

"Have _this _chocolate girl delivered to this address, and NO slip-ups."

The second driver carried the chocolate Tenma to his truck.

"There will be no mistakes, this time," the foreman barked.

The delivery trucks drove off in the dead of night, heading to its drop-off points.

And you'd be surprised where Yakumo will go… because the card on the box said:

"_To: Eri Sawachika of Yagami, Japan; from: Badabura Inc."_

Oh, ho! What a surprise it'll be for her.

**XXXXXX**

The next morning, Eri found a giant box on her doorstep. She carried it to her room, all by herself.

"This must be a delivery from me," she thought, "I've heard about this place. You've become inside the chocolate and fall in love with this person."

She tore off the paper and ribbons and began to open it. She was in for a big surprise. As she opened the lid, she saw a life-size Yakumo chocolate inside. She dropped her jaw and was shocked.

"What the hell?" She cried out, "WHO DID THIS?"

Eri then thought that it could be Harima. It wasn't, but could be. She pulled out Yakumo and tried to listen inside.

"This better not be a trap by the boys," she groaned, "It _better_ not see Whiskers in there."

She then added, "Uh, no… it's not him… of course, he's larger than that."

She then read the card:

_To Miss Eri Sawachika, enjoy your chocolate date. I hope you'll be surprised by the prize inside. Enjoy her. From Budabura Inc."_

"Surprise, huh?" She thought, "Okay… let's find out who you are, even if I can break you apart!"

She carried Yakumo up to her room and locked the door. She went outside the doorway and called out, "Nakamura! Draw my bath in two hours! I'm going to be busy!"

She went back inside and placed Yakumo on the bed. She went toward her and took off her shirt, throwing it on the floor. Eri approached Yakumo's legs and grabbed a part of her skirt. She broke it off and took a bite off of it. She then consumed about three small pieces of dark chocolate from Yakumo's skirt.

"Not bad," Eri thought, "I'd prefer Belgium chocolate. This stuff's okay… coming from Yakumo, who is a doll-like candy."

She suddenly felt uneasy.

"Whoa, that must be some funky chocolate," she stated, as she went towards her hard chest.

She rubbed her hard chocolate chest and started to moan, "Oh, you're so soft… and tasty…"

She shook her head and cried, "WHAT AM I DOING?"

She got off and was confused, "What is this? Yakumo a candy? What's wrong with this picture? And… why did I suddenly felt attracted?"

She went closer to her face and was angry, "You… You rotten little…"

She held her up and started to grab her shoulders. She stared at her shaped eyes and was fuming. But then, she suddenly felt flushed in her cheeks. She then stuck out her tongue and licked her face. She unexpectedly felt blinded by passion. She began to make out with the chocolate, rubbing her body onto the chocolate shell. She broke open her face with her hands and approached her face, starting to kiss her on the lips. In blindness, she grabbed Yakumo's chocolate face and took a couple of bites. She approached her face again and kissed her with her chocolate-stained lips. She felt the lips and was very obsessive. She tore off her chest, revealing her bare skin, wearing her underwear she wore previously, and flopped onto her.

"Oh, whoever you are, you're so soft and warm, just like chocolate," she whispered, as she caressed her body. Eri took off her clothes, leaving her bra and panties on, and began to make out with Yakumo.

"Mmm… you're so delicious," she whispered, as she clamped onto her.

She continued to make out with her and eating her chocolate for about four hours.

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Karasuma picked up his package and carried the chocolate Tenma… to his freezer. He placed her inside and decided to wait for later. He returned to his comics and continued to draw.

"I'll save this Miss Tsukamoto for dessert," he said, "If I eat my chocolate 'date', it'll spoil my curry."

He continued to draw, until lunch, leaving Tenma in the freezer.

Time went by, and at two hours, Karasuma returned to the Tenma chocolate and stood her straight on a small area in his living room. He then grabbed a small hammer and pick and tried to break her apart. As he struck…

**WHAM!**

… he split Tenma in half. Of course, he opened her shell, like a small container. Her front half fell down, hardly dented, leaving her back half intact. Tenma fell out of the shell, out cold.

"Miss Tsukamoto?" He thought, "Why was she inside?"

He carried her in his shoulders and placed her on the couch. He approached the chocolate outline of Tenma and repaired it with peanut butter. He spread the peanut butter onto the parts of the shell and placed it back together.

"I don't want it to go to waste," he said, "But Miss Tsukamoto was trapped inside this shell."

He returned the shell to the freezer and went back to his room.

_How he broke the chocolate, freeing Tenma, without using his hands, remained unknown. But I guess he was the FIRST to break open a chocolate date, with tools._

**XXXXXXX**

Hours later, Eri was sleeping on Yakumo, who was _still _out cold. Eri started to stroke her hair as Yakumo started to get up. She was blinded, as well, as she grabbed a sleeping Eri. She held her and kissed her, not knowing it was her.

Eri woke up and whispered, "Oh, my chocolate date. You are so hot…"

Yakumo whispered back, "You taste so good, too."

Eri then gasped, "Huh? That voice…"

Both girls' eyesight returned and saw each other in their underwear. Yakumo blushed and was scared. Eri started to cringe.

"Uh… surprise?" Yakumo whispered.

Eri was shivering in fright and shrieked:

**AHHHHHHH!**

**XXXXXX**

That night, Tenma woke up, covered in a blanket, and looked around. She saw that she was dressed in a robe.

"Huh? Where am I?" She thought, "Did I make it?"

"You're awake, are you?" He asked.

Karasuma appeared, holding a bowl of rice and curry, "You were inside a chocolate shell. I was wondering about you."

"You knew it was me?" She gasped.

"Yes. Of course, I'll never imagine how long it took you to breathe in there."

"Oh, I guess it was a dead giveaway, coating myself in milk chocolate," Tenma asked, "So, did you take a taste of me?"

"No. I wanted to save some for later. Sadly, I'm not much of a sweet tooth. I placed it in the fridge, which is still in whole."

"WHAT? You _didn't _take a bite out of me?"

"No."

"Karasuma? I thought…"

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry I had to tell you this. You didn't have to go through this for your love. I mean, covered in chocolate, you're still you. It was a risky move you did, but promise me you cannot go through that kind of trouble for me again."

Tenma started to sob, "No… no way… it didn't work… you love curry, not me…"

She hollered, **"WHY DIDN'T I MAKE **_**MYSELF**_** INTO CURRY?"**

Karasuma patted her head and said, "No… don't be very upset about it."

"It wasn't supposed to happen! Karasuma!" She wailed.

He then explained to her, "Miss Tsukamoto, I understand that you want me for your love… but I don't need your love in chocolate. I like you, just the way you are."

Tenma sniffled, "Really?"

Karasuma replied, "Really. And next time… try notto wear something that's _too_ revealing."

She blushed and responded, "Right… sorry about that."

He kissed her on the lips and left the living room. Tenma got up and was confused. She then blushed and said, while holding her lips, "He… he kissed me…"

She jumped up and cried out, "WHOOPEE! Oji Karasuma kissed me! This is the _best _Valentine's Day EVER!"

_Once again_, Tenma is an idiot; Valentine's Day wasn't until _tomorrow!_

**XXXXXX**

On Valentine's Day, Karasuma appeared in a small podium and called out to the people in Yagami, auctioning some chocolate for sale.

"I would like to announce that this life-size replica of Tenma Tsukamoto, completely edible and fresh, will be on sale," he addressed to the boys, "If anyone can give me a price on her, I'll be glad to hand her over."

The boys ignored the plea, as they left murmuring.

"Nobody likes Tenma in peanut butter, right?" He thought.

Outside the podium, Tenma watched on, seeing Karasuma holding his chocolate doll, and was confused.

"HEY! How did he free me and kept this thing whole?" She thought.

Eri and Yakumo arrived, all flustered and restless. Yakumo approached Tenma and gave her her chocolates for Karasuma. Eri sat on a bench and was in disdain. Tenma approached Karasuma and gave him her chocolates. He took it, as Tenma ran off. Karasuma was a bit relieved, as he held the small box of chocolates.

"Now, _that's _more like it…" he said.

Just then, a boy, with a cape over his head and sunglasses, called to him, "Excuse me… may I have this chocolate girl, please?"

_Take a wild guess…_

Meanwhile, Tenma looked at Eri, who was much traumatized and was confused.

"Hey, Eri… what jus-?"

"Don't ask!" Eri pouted.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Budabura Company, the man in the brown suit held up a receipt from one of his customers. He let out a smile, as it was paid in full.

"A pleasure doing business with you… Miss Takano," he decreed.

Yep, you guessed it. The person who ordered a Yakumo candy… was Akira Takano.

**XXXXXX**

Her side of the story:

"_Easy. I thought I'd play a trick on Eri, since she has a grudge towards Yakumo. So I told her about the Budabura Chocolate Company, which can create people made of chocolate. Also, the person modeled after is sometimes the person inside, as a surprise. I told Eri that it doesn't __**always**__ have to be the same person. And that was when I gave Yakumo's identification to the gentleman in the burgundy suit. I told him to keep an out for this girl. And the rest was history."_

Akira smiled, "Of course, _most _of the parts were true."

She took a bite of a chocolate bar and added, "That'll teach her to act bossy around Tenma."

_Perhaps, we'll never know…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
